User talk:Aminalover84
Lighthouse Dragon I added a new comment to the Lighthouse Dragon discussion page about your "Dragon" ^^ --Grethort 12:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Picture here Just a note to let you know, I've cleaned up your "(picture here)" links in your character profiles so they no longer look like external links. Hope you agree, they look neater this way. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:35, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks bunches! Aminalover84 03:39, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Your welcome. One further tip, when uploading images which are screen captures from GW, please edit them and add " " (everything inside the double-quotes). This tags the image with the correct copyright license (see the Image license guide for more detail). --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:45, 30 November 2007 (UTC) (PS: Not singling you out here, everyone should be doing this.) :::Does this include character pictures? Also, where IN the edit would I put this? Aminalover84 19:01, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes it does, any screen capture taken from in-game should use the " " image license. As for adding it, just view the image (click on it), then use the edit tab located along the top of the page and add the image license tag (by default will be blank), then in the Summary put in something like "Added image license detail". When saved, you should see your image and the license detail above it. Noticed you have some other images on your user page which are not screen captures from GW, those you would need to check the Image license guide and use whatever is appropriate for them. Hope this explains it enough. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:36, 30 November 2007 (UTC) unattributed image Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} 20:04, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)